I Wanna Know Where She Did Go Wrong
by MsArtheart
Summary: [Sera x Female Adaar] [Dragon Age: Inquisition] [Adaar's PoV] Artheah Adaar started writing personal journal entries since the day she met a certain City Elf who loves Red and knows a lot of people... *Yuri - F/F* .Oneshot.


**[playlist]** : _Poison - Every Rose Has Its Thorn | Chris Isaak - Wicked Game | Patrick Swayze - She's Like The Wind ft. Wendy Fraser | Fleetwood Mac - Dreams (The Corrs cover) | But I'm A Cheerleader OST | Cascada - Everytime We Touch | Studio Killers – Jenny | Britney Spears - Oops!...I Did It Again_ and so on…

 **Enjoy!~** [I wanna ruin our friendship / We should be lovers instead~]

* * *

 _Day 254 of the boisterous Artheah Adaar's Inquisition…_

 _Today's exactly six months since I and Sera began our…'Getting together' thing. Six months, thirty days and- Seven hours and fifteen minutes maybe? Ahem._

 _It bears irony, because when I first saw Sera I really couldn't decide if I was amused or enchanted about her… She didn't hide her fascination about me though. Alright alright I admit I FELT enchanted by her looks! I also had to hide my laugh at her fashion sense… Seriously, pladweave leggings, mix of elfy bowl haircut with chanel? The red in her dress wasn't that bad to look, uh. And she didn't walk barefoot either… City Elf to the bone eh? Besides **MOCCASIN.**_

 _I also need to confess that waaaaay before Sera would ever know about the Inquisition plot and ends up following me in my adventures, I- Well, I… Fell in love for the first sight for the lovely Antivan Ambassador Josephine Montilyet (better never tell both baes, right?)… And I was pretty_ eager _to get her attention... Until Leliana woke me up from my sassy dreams by throwing a bucket of cold water in my face when she told me about their_ steamy _past. Shee! I just couldn't stand between their everlasting crush on each other based on their own version of **The Game** they play on themselves. Seriously, fight against it is a losing battle… Same as to pursue romance with that tsundere zealot- I mean, Cassandra. Hmph. Instant sexual attraction go to hell- Err... I Guess I just can't forget she turned me down harshly after tons of approved flirtations and sincere smirks filled with flatter ehehe... __* annoyed laugh *_

 _I- Sigh… I really **wasn't** thinking about going serious with Sera, but…. She's the one who showed a genuine interest in me alright. She got under my skin in a way- She has this effect on me- she makes me feel high and soft and fluffy and heavy and dizzy and wet like a- Cloud…? She mixes my senses so fucking easily and the trip is just- Overwhelming…_

 _She is my favorite drug. She got me addicted in her so fast that without her by my side everything else seems just boring and wasted._

 _She also has her_ arsescared _of the green hole in the sky and actually verbalize her worries **Every. Single. Time.** She even nicknames the Rift's 'The Yucky plague'! When I was forced to open one rift to get a free trip to the Fade just to escape the falling Adamant Tower she kept near me with her bow and arrow ready all time. The more Corypheus played with her fear the most I felt the urge to hug her tight and hush her cries away. I almost felt sorry for bringing her to Adamant to help me clean this huge mess The Grey Wardens did, but… Common knowledge in people interactions says 'serious romantic relationships means -in happiness and in sickness-', right? She can't complain._

 _Everybody shows concern about the Inquisition and the Breach matter, but my companions tends to forget the world around us sometimes... Sera is different. She cares about every real poor soul wandering among disaster after disaster... All the things she asks- It's about me,_ Adaar _. Not the Herald, not the Inquisitor, not the next move among nobility we should make, not how we should use our soldiers and spies. Only_ Adaar _. And I'm really glad that she recognizes me as the **person** I am. I did not ask to be the wrong Qunari fella at the wrong place and wrong time, but if the weight of the whole Thedas is in my shouders, the only thing I can do is try my best to not drop it…_

 _…As long as the reward pays all my friggin' suffering in the end, of course._

 _Hey, take my ultimate advice: If a_ hotstuff _joins your crazy heroic cause and always says 'I'll be here' and actually **is where** you need them the most… Plus after some innuendos of a blatant interest the same hotstuff says 'You really getting there' with that **fucking** **hella** sexy voice that sends you right to the lust **joyride** , you better MARRY WITH THEM! Best way to win you really. Trust me in this, because that's what Sera told me even before- you know, **get there.**_

 _…Yep, she won me so fucking easily with all the bittersweet interplay of fluffyness and drama and everything…_

 _What? You think we were only flowers and lovey dovey suggary towards each other all this time? Really? I can count at least three almost breakups because we're two not-so-easey dorks hanging together, but we love each other for real... Plus we really need a gap between kissing and fighting. Just saying._

 _Anyway, the truth is: Sera won't admit, but her childhood ultimate suffering must come from being the result of a probably non-consensual intercourse between an elf and a human. She looks 'too elfy' to most humans and growing up in Orlais just put salt in the wound. The Dalish elves despises her for not having the 'pure blood' of an elf running in her veins and City Elves tends to live by themselves without amends. Add her racist foster mother to the mix and we get a living **Cherry Bomb** walking among us. _

_Gee, when I think about it I kinda feel_ hella _lucky_ _for being made of love. My parents fought so hard to raise me outside the Qun, man! I'm grateful for having them in my life. Such courage and faith in themselves does not come from just anywhere. They built it. They empowered themselves to **live** freely and I carry The Adaar's legacy with **pride**. And fighting all these enemies alongside Sera means The World to me, too. It really does._

 _Ah!~_ _We're improving our cooking skills by the way. The 'us' cookies tastes better and better every time we cook them together- Well, the Chief Cook's wrath rises as well because we always leave the kitchen a pretty mess ehehe._

 _(I always pay them ten gold as apology anyway)_

 _We're usually eating the us cookies at the rooftop. It's our thing now I guess, because I barely use the Royal quarters they give to me. It's too big and too fancy for my tastes. Not to mention my discomfort being in there sometimes... But Sera's room- I mean, her **cabinet** is so stuffed! So **girly** stuffed! Ha! I recall Sera punching my arms when I mocked her about it. She's soooo cute when she wants to be~ (and I Love it!)_

 _Ahem._

 _Sera also leaves journal entries and silly notes everywhere (well, mostly near her Cabinet). I just couldn't resist sneaking some pages to read in my spare time… There's how I REALLY got falling in love with her, hehe... I've always loved her silky scarf though. It's easier to hide some_ love bites _with it. The funniest thing about scarfs: I started to wear one too. A **red** one._

 _Hey! Who am I tryin' to fool? It's her kiss that makes me want to fly._

 _...Even if she already knows I kept all our first meeting stuff in my valuables_ _I will never admit that I still have the red handkerchiefs and the socks and the arrow AND THE NOTES- She's good at drawing doodles what can I say?_

 _…Ah... My Sera…._

 _It's funny how thing's goin' now. I have earned an angry-ashamed look from Josie and a meaningful frown from Leliana when I said that I attended that too much Orlesianesque ball only to get a dance with my girl (rescue the Empress's ass was only the bonus mission amiright~)… The truth is they only reacted that way because I also added 'What? I just followed your advice about how to get a real party with your bae-to-be. Glad it worked, Leliana!' in front of Cullen and Cassandra AND MORRIGAN during our meet at the wartable._

 _Oh, and **How** that idea worked just fine. Sera **stumbled** when I asked her to save a dance with me later. That was the _cutest _reaction I saw from her since the day we started dating! If I had not the **obligation** to attend that boring ball I would rather have stayed at her side drinking and swearing the orlesian nobility all night long._

 _At least Sera_ _had her fun there (as if watching a bunch of snobbies snobbing would be any fun, uh), but… She clearly got bored and really mad at me for actually **play** their game._

 _She knows I'm quite a player so she gave me some challenge- some Red Jenny bounty to hunt… A_ bet _, actually. Because of course she would not give me a dance for free. And I loved how things got that way._

 _(The only thing I'm saying about it is: She made me **purr**. I made her **bow**. We're even.)_

 _Well, she... Really... Enjoys…Sigh… Having her time with me. She's wild. And fierce. Kinda vore…Wait, not **that way** of vore. But vore in a way that leave _marks _on you. Surely I love it all. But sometimes I keep myself wondering where such hungry came from..._

 _Then_ _one day Bull told me something amusing. Dorian did as well. Those two dickfaces loves a fucking gossip, that is. Anyway. They told me the same thing: that Sera_ pestered _them to talk about Qunari stuff with her (even if the only thing I relate with the Qunari is my parents being a Tal-vashoth. The Deserter part)._

 _…Nah, they just really love to trash talk about me._

 _I kicked their asses and hush the useless gossip, but since that day I keep myself wondering about her wonder about me… well- Maybe it's the horns? She kinda like to play with them (the same way I love to nibble her sexy ears)… I bet it is my toned muscles and abs or even the taste of my-_

"Hey luv what's this?"

"EEEEK!"

* Scared Adaar throws her diary away *

* Sera throws a dagger at it *

* The diary got pinned in the bed's headboard*

* Sera catwalks close to bed *

"SERA! DON'T- - YOU- - DARE- - "

* Sera takes out the diary and jumps in Adaar's bed *

"Too slow, readin' it now."

"Tch."

"AHEM! *Sera starts to read aloud with a moking voice * 'City archieelf, Moccasin'- You **serious,** Missy Herald of Andraste?"

"Keep reading, I don't care anymore…"

"You do, yeah. Now excuse me Inky, got some naughty reading here!"

* Adaar sighs *

* Sera giggles *

* Some minutes passes *

* Sera stops reading to look at Adaar with a smug face *

"...Told you, I like 'em tall. Your luck, yeah? …Hmm. Blah blah blah crush on lady prissypants, turned down because Leliana…Ha! Basic. More blah…. Wait. **NO. WAY.** You had a thing for the Mighty Seeker Cassandra!? * Snickering * Seriously, who's not?"

"YOU DID TOO!?" _(Insert the Surprised Pikachu meme here)_

 _* Squealing *_ "Hence the 'who's not', Buckles. She has this effect on our poor lesbian hearts and _down bellies._ Won't judge you for it. Besides, you're tougher. Plus _horns_ ".

"… So it **is** the horns. Heh. Typical."

"Whatcha horn's about, luv?"

"Eh, nothing. Don't mind me."

"Your wish...…So, more lovedrug indulge confessions, lots of blahs… Oooh, _Arsescared_! I like it, will stole it and use as a new swearword."

"Be my guest."

"With pleasure, luv". * Grins *

* More reading *

"Hmmmm. 'Lust joyride'. You damn right, Inky~ But it seems we're not the only ones. Funny you noticed our birdie and peacemaker ladies endless soap opera too. Your gaydar is fine." * Giggles *

 _* Sera resumes then stops her reading again to give a Murderous look to Adaar*_

"Tch. Don't try to reason me, you hear? My past is dead. Only you and the Jennies matters now."

"Got it."

"Good. You better. Now come're, lay with me missy Herald of Andraste~"

 _* Adaar slowly sits on the edge of the bed *_

 _* Adaar takes orf her boots *_

 _* Sera hugs Adaar from behind and pulls her to lay with her *_

 _* Sera resumes her reading *_

"Aww, I knew you loved the us cookies idea!"

"I do. Maybe we can open a backery when we finish business with Corypheus."

"Oooh it gonna be Bombastic!"

"Hmm never mind. Let's keep focused on saving Thedas instead."

"I love saving you fine arse, yeah. Now let me finish reading your diary!"

* Adaar laughs and pokes Sera then hugs her tight *

* Sera resumes reading _again_ *

"…Oh, wait. Sexy ears? Can't believe you find'em _- **SEXY**?_ ..ohh…Woof."

"I thought we're all about giving cute-not-so-cute nicknames on each other and stuff…"

* Sera toss the diary away*

"Didn't say I hate 'em, did I? Besides, you can't beat Honey Tongue, Tadwinks, Teetness, Shiny, Buckles and my all time favorite: Inky."

* Smirks * "Ok, you win."

"Heard you humming my stupid theme song sometimes… It is me being grand to you, isn't it?"

"Your song is catchy, what can I say? * shrugs *

"That nutty bard tho. The song's piss."

"Maryden is good, admit it."

"You say it because you don't live in that tavern. **I** live in there."

"Bull lives there too and I never heard him complain a word, Sera."

"Try be there when the Charges takes a visit then, yeah? Dare you to stay in the same place as they more than a day."

"Why? Why indeed when we can stay here doing something I'm quite sure you will enjoy as much as me?"

"Hmm smart Honey tongue! Time to pick a ticket to the lust joyride!"

* Sera hungry kisses Adaar *

* Scene's slowly fading out *

 ** _Fin~_**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

(After sex)

* Sera stands up from Adaar' bed *

* Sera is naked and heads to the balcony *

Sera: *Yelling* ARTHEAH ADAAR HAS A DIARY AND SHE ISN'T ASHAMED OF WRITING IN IT! Lalalalala

Adaar: SERA! ! ! * angry face emoji *

 ** _)Ahem(_**

 ** _(I think I enjoyed romancing Sera more than I thought it could be possible hehehe)_**

 ** _Plz don't ask me why, but romancing her makes me want to put POWER BALLADS and 90's random music on a playlist and listen to it all day long! XD_**

 ** _Geez 90's music is hella lesbian in a way haha_**

 ** _Fun fact: Tal-Vashoth are those who left the Qun. Vashoth are those who never knew it._**

 ** _And I know Sera is indeed an elf, but my Qunari doesn't. Sera and Solas are the first elves my Adaar ever had contact with so it explains her lack of knowledge of elven stuff._**

 ** _Playing DA franchise so far I saw only male half elf/half human so I like to imagine that males are human alike and females are elf alike... It's probably a biological thing, figures..._**

 ** _It's just crazy theories put into fanfiction amiright haha_**

 ** _Btw, hope you enjoyed reading this fic!~_**

 ** _(I'm still sad for not being able to emulate a britsh/Welsh accent for Sera…)_**

 ** _Oh, Before I forget to mention! Those who want to see they kissing, c'mere:_**

youtube watch?v=zrey42YQ0v4

 ** _More Seradaar fics is coming!_**

 ** _Stay tuned!~_**

(PT-BR Language version: Quero conhecê-la, Quero Perguntá-la are avaliable on Fanfiction . net!)

 ** _(291117) (220718) (091218)_**


End file.
